The Darkness Lives
by grey-gahuul
Summary: In the beginning there was darkness. And then came the light that split and sealed all the pieces of the darkness. Or so it thought. What happens when a piece of the darkness that was never sealed is thrust into the world of Naruto? Only time will tell. [I intend to make use of Ben 10 characters later in the story]


**(Author's note) I do not own Naruto or anything else I may mention in this story (with the exception of my OC Derek and the story behind him). If I did, I would probably be richer than I am now. This is my first story published here so please comment.**

Prologue

In the beginning, there was darkness, the eternal darkness, who reigned over everything and nothing. But then the darkness grew restless in its endless void and, in a

moment of inspiration, created another being from the darkness. But the being was different; it did not become like the darkness but instead turned into something else. The

darkness called this creature light and was at peace for there was now another to share in protecting the void. And for a time, all was well; the darkness and the light

maintained the void. But all was not well as the light grew envious of the darkness and, in its fury, did the one thing it was never supposed to do; it created. The darkness

was shocked that the light would dare do such a thing and tried to destroy the new creation which light called universe which meant universe. And so began the war; a war as

old a time itself, with planets (planets) rising, growing, thriving and being destroyed in the time it took for a blow to be exchanged.

The darkness decided to beat light at its own game by creating creatures for the light's to fight in battle. These creatures were the rival of all and constantly fought for

dominance over the creatures of light. But the light's creatures were strong; they fought back against the dark made demons (demons) with the power of their creator and

strength stolen from the demons. The newly empowered beings then fought back against the darkness but it was not to be; the darkness destroyed the beings one by one till

it came to the last. This creature, in an act of sheer desperation, used the power of the light to strike a blow at the darkness splitting it into 11 different parts. The being then

sealed what he thought to be the strongest of the parts into an object that he called 'moon'.

This 'moon' orbited the planet below, causing the creatures below concern for this was the planet of the light's greatest and strangest creation: humans (humans). These

humans asked the light for guidance and they were told to capture the other pieces of the dark. The humans followed the orders, sealing 9 other pieces into the bodies of

humans or into objects to hold them and their power. The last, and greatest, piece, however, realized what was happening and condensed itself into a human shape and took

on the burden of being human. Though the humans searched high and low for the last piece of darkness, they could not find him for he was among the humans, learning their

ways and marveling at this strange creation of light. The humans eventually gave up their search for the darkness, who now called himself Derek, and in time memory of the

last piece faded from the minds of all. In that time Derek wandered the globe and around him he saw many things. He saw the humans go from elegant beings to lowly

barbarians and then begin a slow rise back to their former glory.

Many eons after the lost battle, Derek found himself in a nameless village that was fighting. Deciding to help in the conflict, Derek entered the battle and, with his help, there

was formed a village. For his service in helping to establish the village, Derek claimed a plot of land, on the off chance that he might need it and built there a house. Then,

after staying to witness the birth of his friends daughter (and revel in becoming a godfather, whatever that is), he vanished never to be seen again by many of the villagers.

This village was the village of Konohagakure no Sato and in the years he was gone to again travel the world, the village grew and become the biggest village in the now

named Elemental Nations.

**And done! this is only the prologue, I will try to get the first chapter up in the next week or so if I get enough positive comments. I will be making use of Ben 10 like powers later in the story so it needs the tag.**


End file.
